Normal
by agent355
Summary: All Annabeth Chase wants to be is normal. She hates running a billion dollar architectural industry, and despises that her father won't care enough about the company. When she's finally sent to stay at the Jackson residence, she realizes just how much power she has, and decides to change the fate of Wall Street once and for all.
1. Chase Constructions

I clutched my head, trying to hear my thoughts over the shouts and screams in the conference room.

"Roger, I'm sure we can take out these beams and fit the budget."

"You're crazy right? That will mess up the whole entire elevation plans we made!"

Sensing this was going to be a long meeting, i roller up the sleeves of my gray blazer, and smoothened the white dress I was wearing underneath.

There were 3 types of workers.

First, and most common, were the freeloaders. The intellects who could use their brains, but are too lazy to, and reap the benefits of their high paying job while pushing all the work onto others.

Then there were the loudmouths. Idiots, who can't shut up. They give stupid advice, and seem to be the root of most issues.

Then there are the real laborers. The people who put the most commitment, but never seem to get the credit.

I sighed, holding a hand to my head. "Can everyone just sit down and stop shouting over each other?" I complained. I felt my inner teenager self coming out again. Time to act professional.

Everyone froze, looking at me with a glint of fear in their eyes. "Robert what is this? I put you in charge of this project thinking that you were up to the job. Why are we still arguing over something as simple as schematics?"

A young man in his 30s cleared his throat. "Sorry Ms. Chase."

I made a point of sighing again. "Malcolm, you're taking Robert's place. Robert, you can work as a head engineer. Malcolm, I want this project finished and sealed by Friday got it?"

"But-"

I put up one hand. "I don't want to hear it. Get it done immediately." He closed his mouth, and nodded, with an anxious look on his face.

"And Samantha, how's the Walker Project going?"

A timid woman stood up, and shuffled around for some papers. "Yes, um, it's almost done-"

"Does almost done mean that none of the interiors are even started?"

She opened her mouth then closed it again. I raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Hurry up Samantha, we need to talk after this project is over."

"Now for Jacob-"

I stopped my words as I heard footsteps behind me. The door creaked open. "Annie?"

I internally groaned. "Bobby, Matthew, I'm in a very important meeting right now."

Bobby gave an innocent smile. "Daddy's calling."

I did my best not to scream. "Ok, tell him I'm on my way."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face, and started putting papers back into place. "You heard the twins. Fredrick Chase," I said the name very pointedly, "is calling. You will be notified about our next meeting, so please finish up all pending work before then."

With those words, I locked the briefcase, and walked out of the conference room, heels clapping against the marble. With one last view of a bunch of confused, anxious, and narcissist architects, I closed the door behind me, leaving a resounding boom.

Within minutes I was in the elevator. My mother insisted that it should be made of glass, to scare people by the time they entered a floor. I defied, and told her it was huge violation of privacy. Then, I was only 6, and she said she'd close the elevator as a gift for me. Now, ten years later, I still call in somebody every year to maintain the elevator and keep it in perfect condition. I pressed the number ten, and rested against the cool metal walls, pulling out the tight bun my hair was in. The golden strands tumbled to my waist, dancing and shimmering in the lights. I glanced at my reflection, and instead of seeing the multibillion dollar architectural mogul I was, I saw a sixteen-year-old girl who just wants to give up.

I stepped out, and navigated the building I knew so well. I finally ended up at an old wooden door, with a brass knocker in the shape of an owl. It didn't go well with the rest of the modern industrial building, yet it seemed perfect, with ornate carvings and dusty designed scrawled all over it.

I didn't bother to knock as I stepped right in. before me I saw a man, gray hair with glasses at the tip of his nose, reading through one of the largest books I've ever seen. Behind him we're bookshelf more books, and behind that bookshelf, even more shelves, to create a massive library filled with any information you'll need.

"I'm here."

The man glanced at his watch, and deeply inhaled. "4 minutes, 35 seconds. You're 20 seconds early."

"Well, can't wait to see what news you have in store for me today. Who died this time?"

Now usually I wouldn't mock my mother's death, but today he was in a good mood. I good tell in the way the corners of his eyes turned upward, and his usual look of brooding and evil conspiring was decreased a little bit.

"Annabeth," he said warningly. "Don't speak like that."

"You're right. We should pretend she never existed, and that life hasn't changed at all for us."

He sighed. "Annabeth, it has been 10 years. When will you let go?"

"I think it's better you ask that question to yourself," I backfired.

He looked at me straight in the eye, something most people would beg not to do. "You're going to New York," he spoke abruptly.

"What?"

"New York."

"No way. You can't do that. I need to run Chase Constructions here! These idiotic bachelors cannot function on their own! They can't even send an email on their own! And you expect me to leave?"

"Annabeth, this was never up for discussion. You are going. There are some family friends there that you have to reconnect with, and toe up some loose ends while you're at it."

I glared at him. His gaze softened. "Annie, I can run the company while you're away. I happen to be your father."

"You know nothing about running a company, much less architecture. And my father?" I gave a dry laugh. "I'd say you spend more time with your books than me."

I stood up and walked through the door. "And _don't_ call me Annie."

 _3 hours later._

I flew down the stairs outside the large mansion. "Annabeth wait!"

My age let me run far ahead of him, and I gracefully seated myself in my familiar Maserati.

"Just start driving. Don't listen to a word he says," I shouted, breathlessly, over the roar of the engine.

I saw the driver grin, and felt the car lurch under me, going off at brakeneck speeds.

I finally relaxed as we tried to get past San Francisco traffic.

"So Annabeth Chase huh?" the driver asked.

I looked at him for the first time since i sat down. He seemed about my age, and had a troublemaker grin that seemed to spell out danger. His wild jet black hair stuck out in all directions, and he had bright green eyes, lively and full of mischief.

"No, it's Count Dracula," I deadpanned, already tired of this guy's antics.

He frowned. "Aren't you going to ask who I am or something?"

I sighed, as I glanced at my phone. "Perseus Jackson. Age 16. Lives in New York. Came to San Francisco to meet a certain Jason Grace," I smirked at the name. "And currently lives with mother, Sally Jackson."

He rolled his eyes, not seeming surprised. "Okay ha ha, very funny. Sorry, mistake on my part. Should've known you rich guys have access to everything," he said sarcastically.

I looked at him, calculatingly. He was wearing an old blue hoodie and dark jeans. A commoner. _Dad, what did you do?_ "How do you know Jason?"

"We were friends back in elementary."

"That's not possible. We went to Yancy Academy. Private school. I was with him," I said irritated.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying that I don't look rich to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well you aren't, are you?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I wouldn't judge a book by its cover."

I looked him over once more. Those eyes. They seemed familiar. I saw his phone light up with a text message. The screen showed a young boy grinning at the camera with a man holding him close.

"No way," i said, disbelievingly.

He smiled innocently.

"No. That's not- he had- he's dead!" I cried.

"Ah, Poseidon Olympian. What a man. He had one son you know? He kept the son a secret from the tabloids. Nobody knew he existed except for close friends and family. The son loved him dearly. Until one day, Poseidon died. Then did his huge water transportation industry just disappear? Poof?"

I held my head in my hands. Every word he said seemed to be bringing me into a bigger mess.

"No. All those industries were inherited by his heartbroken son. You know what that son's name is?"

"Percy," I whispered, remembering.

He smiled. "Hey Wise Girl, I'm back."


	2. Introductions (Again)

**I can't believe all the favorites and follows and reviews! :D Thank you everyone who read the story! I couldn't help myself and I posted the next chapter already. Consider it a St. Patrick's day special. So here's chapter 2!**

*Percy's POV*

I smiled as I saw the realization dawn on her face.

"You- I thought you disappeared!" she exclaimed.

"I did. Off the radar for the past few years, until you dad here busted me. I went a whole 10 years without being found you know?"

She rolled her eyes, but I saw them fill with tears.

"You're an idiot you know that? The biggest one to live," she said, her voice thick, as she discreetly wiped away a tear.

"I pride myself on it," I said with a grin. I gave her my arm, driving with the other hand, and she fell into it.

"Gosh Percy, I missed you!" she shouted.

"I missed you too Wise Girl," I laughed.

So here's the quick story of me and Annabeth. We were best friends in kindergarten and first grade. We were inseparable, always going to each other's houses after school. We went to Yancy Academy, boarding school in San Francisco. It was the place where the rich elites of the world went for schooling.

Annabeth's mother was Athena Chase, owner of Chase Constructions, largest architectural industry in the world. My dad was Poseidon Olympian, owner of all water transport and products.

That was until Poseidon and Athena died. They hated each other but always managed to work out some sort of agreement after months of fighting. Athena came over to Poseidon's office to discuss a new partnership, when the place exploded. Literally. It was rigged with bombs set to go off on my parent's anniversary. Luckily, my mom and I were on vacation at Long Beach. But when we came back, we saw our mansion was burned to the inside died instantly.

After that, my mom decided it was best I go into hiding. If my dad was a target, I was a bigger one. My name was changed from Percy Olympian to Percy Jackson, my mother's maiden name, and we moved to New York, leaving everything we knew behind.

We finally stopped at the address Fredrick gave me, and I saw a sleek jet in front of me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at my wide-open mouth, and got out quickly, tossing the keys to a man in a well fit suit, and flashing her passport at another.

By the time we got in and the plane started moving, it was sunset.

"So why are you back Percy? Wanted to see everything again?" she asked, texting on her phone.

"Your dad found me. Called me. Said he was sorry. And then ordered me to take you back to New York," I answered.

She grabbed a cup of juice from the waitress walking by, and offered it to me. I took it gratefully.

Then she turned and looked at me, as I drank from the cup. I felt her hard gaze analyzing me.

"But that's not the full story is it?" she asked. She was always able to read my mind.

I sighed. "It's a long story okay?" She didn't push it.

"What on earth happened to you?" I asked, giving her a once over. I wasn't rich anymore, but I remembered the lifestyle well. From what I can see, Chase Construction's net worth at least tripled over the past ten years. The question is, under who?

She groaned, and I saw what the years did to her for the first time. She looked tired, with large eye bags under her gray eyes. Her frame became more frail, Although she did a good time hiding it. Only a person who knew her well would be able to notice the difference.

"Well my dad had no clue about architecture. He wanted to sell it off, but I got angry. My mom made this place with love, wanting me to have something to lean back on when I grew up. When I sat with my mom all those years at the board meetings, I picked up a thing or two about running a company and architecture in general.

So I told my dad what to do. Since nobody would listen to a 7 year old, my dad ran the company under his name, but behind the scenes, I told him which partnerships to make, which not to make. Which people to hire, which people to trust. I drew out all the design. By the time I was 13, my dad just let me take over. I ran the board meetings, I hired the architects.

I was hard at first, but I convinced all the employees to fear me. In the bank, every transaction seems to be done by my dad, but I'm the real mastermind behind it all."

I grinned. "That seems like exactly what you would do. Rich girl on the outside, CEO on the inside?"

"Ha ha," she said mockingly. "It's terrible. I don't have a minute of free time, and I go to school maybe once every two weeks just to make up all the tests. All the other weeks I'm tied up on business trips, and deals and negotiations with all the other big companies. All I want is a second to breathe and be a regular sixteen-year-old," she said, glaring out the window.

"Well, you're coming to New york with me, that has to be the ultimate vacation."

She laughed dryly. "I was about to make the biggest deal of Chase Constructions this month, a deal that would double our value in the stock market. Now I have to put it off because of this stupid trip.

"My dad is the person who comes up with these idiotic ideas. Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to do in New York? He said I needed to 'tie up loose ends.'"

I remembered that argument I had years ago with my mother. He can't be talking about that. He probably forgot it by now.

"Percy, who runs Olympian Water Systems now?" she asked abruptly.

I shook my head. "It's dead Annabeth. Olympian Water Systems died 9 years ago with our parents."

 **So what did you think? What happened to Olympian Water Systems? Tell me your thoughts, ideas for future chapters, and prompts for any one shots you would like through reviews or pm!**


	3. Homecoming

_**Oops its been a long time since I updated. I moved overseas and school has been a huge storm but I still managed to make a chapter so here you go enjoy!**_

 ***Annabeth's POV***

Percy walked ahead of me, leading the way to his apartment. After many twists and turns in the building, he finally came to Apartment 108. He smiled at me, eyes twinkling, and he fished for a small key in his pocket. He turned the key slowly, not wanting to wake up his parents, as it was 2 in the morning.

Once he opened the door, he waved for me to come in.

"MOM I'M HOME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I cringed at how loudly he shouted. "Percy!" I scolded.

I heard a few mutters, and suddenly the lights turned on. "Percy?" I saw the familiar woman, with the beautiful brown curls. She ran to the door and embraced him lovingly. "Oh it's been so long! You didn't tell me you were coming today," she said with a soft smile.

"And who did you bring here?"

Percy put an arm around my shoulder, slightly uncharacteristically. I did my best not to shrug it off. Knowing Percy, there was probably something else behind the story.

'Mom, this is Annabeth. _Chase._ Remember?"

Sally's eyes flickered momentarily, with a look of distrust. "Percy-"

Percy abruptly gave me a small kiss on my cheek and I suddenly froze. We were good friends but that's it. I turned abruptly to look at him with a question look in my eyes.

He continued watching his mom with a knowing sparkly in his eyes. "Remember we were good friends?" He said the last word as if it had some hidden meaning behind it.

An inkling of understanding dawned on Sally's eyes. "Oh. Percy you never- You know what that's not important. Welcome Annabeth," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. As I stepped to give her a hug, she pushed out her hand.

If Sally was gonna play tricky, so was I. I shook her hand with a strong grip, and walked straight past her.

"It's nice seeing you again," I said platonically.

"Mom," Percy said calmly, noting the tension, "Annabeth will be staying with us for the next two months. It's the least we can do."

"Least we can do?!" Sally asked, a hint of outrage in her voice. "Percy, can we please talk about this before making any decisions?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but you need to trust me."

"Percy!"

"Me and Annabeth are going out for some coffee.'

"At this hour?"

"Have a good night Mom. And maybe remember that the parent and the child are two different people."

 _What?_ Everything Percy was saying confused me. But then I started thinking as Percy grabbed my hand and walked us out the door.

**Percy's POV**

I let go of Annabeth's hand as soon as we got out. She looked through me, almost seeing what was inside my head. But I was used to seeing that. I grew fond of it actually.

I sighed. "Go on, do your thing."

She thought about it, and slowly spoke. "My mom. She did something bad?"

I nodded.

"To your family?"

I nodded again.

"And your mom hates me for that reason."

"Not hate, she just isn't thinking straight.'

Annabeth blew a strand of golden hair out of her face. "And you pretended that we had some sort of romantic relationship so that your mom wouldn't be so openly mean to me."

I smiled dryly.

"But it backfired didn't it?"

"Why are you so good at reading my mind?"

She laughed. She then turned solemn. "What did my mom do?"

"You don't know?" I asked, surprise, stopping in my tracks.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And that's the kind of person Fredrick Chase is." She turned to look at me, her dark eyes almost mesmerizing. I missed those eyes.

"What exactly happened?" she pressed.

I shook my head. "Annabeth that's- that's a story for later."

She didn't push it. I saw that aura that came with having a lot of money. That posture, the way your finger was always touching your phone, how you stood high and had smooth words. Those lips that were curved just for drinking champagne, eyes created for the sole purpose of searching, but for what nobody knows.

That should've been me.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Percy."

I felt a small smile spread as heat rose to my face. "Yeah, well I'm just that kind of guy." Being awkward wasn't easy after years of practice.

"No seriously. I cried for a whole week after you left. I thought I at least had you once my mom died, but you left too."

Something fell heavy in my heart. "We all lost something that day."

"Do you miss your dad?"

I thought about it. The honest response would've been that I didn't remember him well enough to miss him. But words slipped out of my mouth anyway. "Yeah, I mean he was my dad."

Annabeth shook her head. "That was a trick question Percy. You kinda failed."

I glanced at her. "Oops?"

"Why aren't you being honest with me? There's something between us, and I don't get what."

We neared my apartment again. "Annabeth it's late. We should sleep."

"No I want a response. Now."

"Fine."

 _ **How was it? Please comment, favorite, and follow! Let me know if you want anything in particular in following/later chapters. And from now on ill try updating regularly (At least biweekly) :D**_


	4. The Real Story

"Poseidon was killed by Athena."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Percy rubbed his face, tired. The lights from cafes and cars nearby made ghostly shadows dance across Percy's face. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere, the street almost felt cozy.

"She, uh, planted bombs in my dad's mansion, and made him sign a contract sending his whole networth into my account. She was supposed to leave quickly, right before the bombs went off, but our security guard Argus felt something was wrong and held her behind."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Percy, how much exactly was sent into my mom's account?"

"15.365 billion."

I held my hand to my head. "That would be what," I counted on my figures, making calculations in the air. "80 billion under Poseidon's management?"

"86.5 as of today."

"Percy this is no joke."

"You would think I would know that, being the one who lost all the money." There was a bitter edge to his tone.

Something heavy settled in my chest. Guilt. Deep heavy guilt.

"Percy, I'm writing a check right now."

"Annabeth you don't have to do this."

"No, I need to do this. This is unfair, unjust, un-"

" _Stop it_. Please."

I glanced up at him, green eyes pleading.

"If I know anything in this world, you weren't responsible for what your mom did. My mom's anger with you is misplaced, and you don't need to make up for your mom's mistake."

"This is so much more than a small mistake."

"I know. But it's not your's to fix. Plus, even if you give me a check, what use is it? We have no source of income, and I don't know how to run a company."

Something tingled in my heart. Excitement. A challenge. "You don't have a company?"

"Um, I think we established that."

" _You,_ don't have a company," I repeated, a smile forming on my face.

"Yes, I don't. There's no need to rub it in-"

"I have 2 months here and 86.5 billion dollars. Let's make you a company."


End file.
